Live for Life
by RedShadowFang
Summary: Tris Prior has gone through things unimaginable. Her parents are dead and she has to take care of her brother who is severely sick. She goes to the extremes to help her brother. That means taking on jobs that make her do crazy things. But will that job lead her to people she never thought she would meet, let alone be close to? Has most divergent characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was given to me by one of my friends. I hope you guys like it. I'm gonna put up the original three chapters from her, then continue it.**

Chapter 1

"Buckle up Beatrice." My mom reminds me from the driving seat. I smile up at her and lean back in my chair. Caleb shifts in the seat next to me, texting one of his friends. Probably Susan. My mom start the car while talking to my father. I look out the window, letting my mind wander. I can't get a joyful smile off my face.

"You did a good job today Sweetie." My dad says, twisting so he can look back at me. I thank him and think back to a few minutes ago. I just placed first in a dance competition. I love dancing! My dad smiles, and turns back to face front. I glance over to my brother to see him smirking down at his phone.

"You texting Susan?" I ask curiously. He glances up at me we an eye roll. "What, I'm curious."

"If you must know, yes I am." Now it's my turn to smirk at him. I knew he liked her. "Now mind your own business." He snorts. For such a nerdy guy, he's got a temper. I just keep my smile and turn back to my window. My mind is a fog of happiness, and I don't notice the terrible things that are about to happen. Suddenly my mom smashes the breaks, horn blaring. I look forward to see a swerving car right in front of us. I scream right as it collides with the front of out car. Caleb is quick to react, unbuckling his seat belt and flinging himself over me. I hear a shout of pain from him as he covers my body with his own.

I tremble, clutching onto his shirt. "Caleb." I say, my voice shaking. He grunts and slumps to the floor of the car. "Caleb!" I say more frantic. I unbuckle my seat belt and lean down next to him. I look at his back only to see it covered in blood and glass. He groans loudly. "Don't worry Caleb, I'll call for help. Mom!" I look up to see my mom leaning against the wheel. Fear pierces me and I shake her shoulder. No response. "Dad?" He doesn't move either. My eyes cloud with tears as I shove the car door open.

"Tris...I can't feel my legs." Caleb says in a terrified voice, his tone deadly quiet. "I can't feel my legs." He repeats in a whisper. The tears leek out now, running down my cheeks.

"Don't worry Caleb, you'll be fine." I pull him from the car, but when I set him down, her cries out in agony. I smooth his brow with a trembling hand. "Don't worry." My voice is cracked, my whole body still trembling.

"Call for help." He pushes his phone forwards me. I snatch it up and dial 911.

"911, what's your problem?" A lady on the line asks.

"Car wreck. My brothers hurt, I need help!" I say desperately.

"Don't worry ma'am. Where are you?"

"Highway 46" I reply. (I don't think it real, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

"Ok. A service unit will be there soon." She hangs up and I put Caleb's phone in my pocket. I turn back to him, looking him over. His eyes are wide, full of fear and panic.

"It's ok Caleb, someone's coming to help." I reassure him. I pull his head into my lap and smooth his hair. "Everything will be ok..." I hear siren in the distance and soon, I see the lights of two ambulances. My cheek dare covered in tears and I hold on to Caleb's hand tightly. His eyes are slowly shutting, and my panic grows. "Caleb, stay with me." Some men bring a stretcher over and roll him onto it. He lets out another cry, but then falls still. His chest still rises with his breath, which puts some of my worry to ease. Then it goes through the roof when I see my parents being put into an ambulance. From what I saw, they weren't moving.

A woman comes over to me and leads me to the car they out Caleb in. When they sit me down, she starts to clean some small cuts I got. I just watch Caleb and clutch onto his hand.

Time Skip...

Caleb stare up at the hospital ceiling sadly. I hold his hand, my expression also downcast. We just got the news that he is now paralyzed from the waist down. I squeeze his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you Caleb." I say quietly. He turns his head to look at me, his lip twitching into a sad smile.

"No problem Bea." He replies. I return his sad smile. We still haven't heard anything about our parents yet, but I haven't left his side to find anything out. I can tell he's really upset about his situation. He was always sporty in high school, now he can't do any if that. I feel terrible! The door opens and a man, more specifically a doctor, walks in.

"Hello. I have some news about your parents." I look at him hopefully, but my hopes fall at his expression. It looks depressed and stressed. "I'm upset to say that...neither of them made it. Their wounds were too severe to be fixed. They both died in surgery." Caleb grips my hand tighter. The tears come back to my eyes as I hide my head in his shoulder. He pats my hair comfortingly. "I'll leave you two alone."

"They're dead." I cry. He stays silent, letting me cry for as long as the tears come. I eventually calm down, resorting to quiet sniffles.

"Everything will be ok Bea." He murmurs. He's being really brave for someone who's parents are dead and he is now disabled. He pats my hair again, saying something about going to sleep. I rest my head against the bed thing he's on, my mind growing fuzzy. I fall asleep, dreaming of cars and my parents.

One And A Half Years Later...

"Hey Caleb, how ya doing?!" I yell from our small kitchen. I walk to his bedroom and peek my head through the door. He lays on his bed, laptop on his lap.

"Fine." He says, but ends it with a cough. I sigh and walk over to him. I sit on the side of the bed, right next to him so I can see the screen.

"How's class?" Ever since the incident, Caleb has been taking college classes online. He sorta can't get out if bed so...this is what he came up with. The laptop took a few months of savings, but I think it was worth it.

"Great. I'm almost *cough* finished for the day." I smile, ruffling his hair. He may be my age, but I'm the one who looks after him. He's been sick for a long time, so I've had to do some...things to get some more money. The job at the nice animal shelter I have, barely pays for groceries, let alone medical supplies. That's the reason I took another job, as a spy...so to say. People pay me to figure out things about other people for them. Weird huh? I'd go to any extent to help my brother though...he saved my life.

I snap out of my thought and go to the small kitchen after throwing him another smile. We live in a small apartment that I bought with the money left from my parents. It makes me sad just to think about them. I shake my head and return to the roman noodles I'm making. I stir the noodles, pouring in the seasoning. I put it in two separate bowl and take one to Caleb. He's now just watching episodes of Drake and Josh on YouTube. I hand him his bowl of noodles.

"Thanks." He coughs. I sit on the other side of the bed and watch the show with him as I slurp my noodles. He eventually nods off, his head falling against the head board with a quiet thud. Putting my bowl aside, I move him so his head lays against his pillow.

"Night Caleb." I quietly exit the room. I go to my room and watch tv until I fall asleep as well. I don't have any dreams, so I count it as a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Divergent Animal Shelter, how can I help you?" I ask, phone wedged between my shoulder and ear. I shift through a bunch of papers, trying to find a sticky note.

"Yes, I saw a dog around an abandoned house, she doesn't have a collar. I think she is pregnant too." Oh great! Dogs with puppies are the hardest to catch.

"Where did you see this dog?" I ask. I finally find a sticky note and pencil. I jot down the street she tells me, shoving the note in my pocket. "Don't worry, we'll get her." I hang up, putting the phone on its hook. I grab my keys and go out to the shelters van. I'm the one who goes to find the dogs. I check to make sure I have all I need before leaving. Bacon treats, slip on leash, wood boards just incase I need to trap her, and a dog cage. The woman didn't specify how big she was, so the cage is a good size.

I start the engine and head out. I put the address into my GPS and follow its directions. It takes me to a nasty looking area, with several abandoned houses. She said it was the only blue one. My eyes dart back and forth, looking for the blue house. I finally see it at the end of the row, a total reck. It sends a shiver up my spine a site out of the van. I grab the leash, slide it over my shoulder and grab the bacon treats. I slowly make my way over to the dump of a house, keeping my eyes out for the mamma dog.

I hear something shift near the back of the house and head towards it. There's a little shed in the back that doesn't seem as damaged as the house. I creep across the dead grass and hear a low growl. I freeze, instants dropping down to a crouch. The momma dog comes out of the shadows, and my jaw drops. You can literally see her rib and hip bones, she has sores all over her and a few cuts. It looks like she might have gotten in a fight. She's a young golden retriever, which sorta surprises me. I never expected to see such a beautiful dog out here. Her fur is long, and tangled, clearly miskept, and you can still see her ribs through it. She's still a pretty dog though. And she is clearly carrying puppies. I grab the bag of bacon treats and open it. Her nose twitches, ears perked.

"Hey girl. I'm just here to help." I say quietly, tossing her a treat. She sniffs it, then snaps it up. I smile and toss another, closer to me. She tentatively steps forward, eating that one too. I throw another, same result. "You're a good girl." I reach my hand out and she sniffs it, still unsure. "See I won't hurt you." She lays her ear back, looking at me curiously. I stay still as she comes closer and sniffs me all over. She finally comes to sit in front of me. I slowly grab my leash and rest it in front of her. I know how to work with dogs, I love them. She sniffs it too, this time not at tentative. I hold it up slip it over her head. She stiffens and stares at me. I stand up, pulling her to the van. She comes with little resistance, but she's a little wobbly on her feet. I decide to let her sit in the front with me. She lays down, staying silent. I drive back to the shelter and take her into the room where they can check her out. A vet lifts her onto an examination table. I watch quietly as they fix her up and cut her fur. They don't shave it off, just all the huge tangled parts. She just sits there, looking around curiously. When they finish, I take her to the kennels and get her comfy. She gets a big rectangular cage that has a lot of walking space and a lot of blankets. This shelter is the best around here, it pretty big.

I go to take my break when I finish getting her in. I sit in the break room, sipping my coffee. My phone goes off and I look down at the screen. Unknown. Huh. I go outside just in case and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Tris Prior?" A man asks.

"Depends, why do you wanna know?" I reply sharply. I can't go around telling everyone my information.

"I have a job I need her to do. I was told she could figure some things out for me." He says.

"Then yes, this is she."

"Good. Could you meet me tonight, at Amity Park?"

"Sure. When?" I ask.

"10 o'clock." The phone goes silent and I look down at the screen again. Call ended. I shove it in my pocket and rub my chin. I wonder what the job will be this time. I return to my now cold coffee, finishing it off. I go back to the front desk since my break is over, sitting in my spiny chair. Now I just wait for another rescue call.

Later that night...

"So you all set?" I ask. Caleb looks down at the bowl of soup, his laptop, glass of water and another glass of soda, all the while nodding his head. "Ok. I'll be back later, don't worry." I smile and go out of his room, closing the door behind me. I had to make sure he had everything before I left for my meeting with the man I talked to on the phone. I slide a hoodie over my head to hide my face. I quietly make my way out of our apartment and to the park. It isn't that far, so I just walk. I have an old pick up truck, but I rarely use it. It was my fathers, so we were able to keep it.

When I get there, I go to sit on a park bench. I sit there for a while, just looking around. This place is really nice. It has a lot of trees, a lake, a nice place for kids to play. I hear a twig snap and look up to see a man that's probably in his 40s. I narrow my eyes at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Are you Tris Prior?" He asks. He sounds the same as on the phone. I nod slightly. "I'm Marcus, and I have a job for you."

"If you didn't, I wouldn't be here." I retort icily. I'm not friendly to anyone unless it's Caleb or my coworkers at the shelter.

"My friend wasn't wrong about you." He snorts. "Anyways, I need you to figure some thing about a man named Four Eaton." That's a peculiar name.

"Four, as in the number?" I ask, a small smirk growing on my face.

"Yes. It's a nickname. He's the fourth richest man in this area. He lives in a mansion, and i need you to find things out for me. If you take this job, I'll get you a job as a maid in his mansion. You'll get paid there, and I'll pay you if you figure out what I want." I mull the thought over in my head. I get paid as the maid, and get paid for spying. I don't like that word, but I don't know what else to call it. I look up at the guy, rubbing my chin. "So will you do it?"

"Maybe. First of all, I have some questions. Do I have to stay at the mansion?"

"No." Ok good. I wouldn't take it if it took me away from Caleb.

"Ok. What do you need me to find out?" I ask.

"Anything. His weaknesses, his strengths, anything to do with his money." I nod, rubbing my chin once again.

"Ok, I'll do it." I state. He smiles and sticks his hand out.

"Great! You need to show up at the mansion at noon tomorrow for an interview." I shake his hand and he heads off. I watch as he disappears. This should be an interesting job.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm here about the maid job. My names Tris." I tell the guy who answers the door. I dressed up in a nice white dress that has blue flowers on it. It was my mothers when she was younger, she gave it to me.

"Ah yes, please come in." He opens the big doors to me. I smile and walk in. "Have you had any experience?" He asks.

"Yes, I worked in a mansion just like this one when I lived in California." I lie. How else am I going to get the job?

"Great! By the way, my name is Uriah. I'm one of master Fours butlers. You'll be seeing a lot more of me if you get the job." We shake hands and I smile again. He seems nice. "Ok so, why do you want the job?"

"I need the money for my brother. He needs it for college." I lie again. Well, it's not a complete lie.

"Ok. I really don't see any reason why you shouldn't get the job. So you're hired." That was easy.

"Fantastic!" He smiles at me.

"Christina!" He yells. A tan girl with long black hair comes running towards.

"Yah Uri?" She asks. She's way taller than me, though that's expected. I'm fairly short.

"This here is Tris, the new maid. Could you show her the ropes?" She nods and pulls me away. Since I'm wearing a dress, it makes it harder to walk fast.

"Ok, so you'll be cleaning the masters room and the guest rooms if needed. There's five guest rooms, so those might take a while. Not all day long, but a good part of the day. You also may do some things to serve Four. I'll show you around." She leads me through halls, up stairs, and into rooms. She shows me every room I have to clean, and finally Master Fours room. It's pretty big. "So you start work tomorrow. Do you think you'll need anything else?" I shake my head. "Ok, I guess you can go home now. I'll see you tomorrow!" I smile and head out. This place is huge! I barely find my way out. I get in my pickup truck and drive home. I get to our apartment and go inside.

"Im home Caleb!" I call out. In response, I get a loud cough. I go to his room to find him working on his laptop.

"Hey. Where were you?" He asks, not looking up from his screen.

"I went to apply for a job." At this, he looks up with a raised eyebrow.

"Another?" He coughs. I nod and he turns back to his work.

"It pays really well. I need the extra money." I reply. More money means I can pay for his medical bills."By the way, you have an appointment tomorrow at 3." I remind him. He nods, clicking a few buttons on his computer. Now I have to go find his wheel chair. He doesn't like going out, says he's too embarrassed. I think it's a bunch of crap, but I just want him happy. He's happy with staying here, doing college classes on his laptop, so I'm happy too. I leave him to his work, and go into a closet in the small living room. I pull out his collapsible wheel chair and put it against the wall. It should probably get some sleep for tomorrow. I'm gonna go early so I can get out in time for his appointment.

Next Day...

I wake early, around 5. I stumble to the bathroom so I can take a shower. The hot water feels good against my tired bones. Let's just say my sleep wasn't that good. I had a few nightmares, resulting in me waking up around every hour. I get out of the shower and throw a dress out. It goes a bit past my knees, the top half above the belt is white, the bottom half is a light grey with white flowers, and the belt is a strip of grey silk. I got it a while ago, but it still fits. I brush my hair out, brush my teeth, and put on a tiny bit of make up. When I'm done, I go out to eat breakfast. Just some cereal and a cup of coffee. I throw my dishes in the sink and go to check on Caleb. He's still asleep. I leave a bowl of cereal on his night stand with a glass of orange juice, also leaving a note about being back by the time we need to leave.

I grab my keys and go out to my old pickup truck. It looks a little weird, a nice girl in a dress getting into an old, rusted truck. I have to say, I love the thing. It's reliable, and it reminds me of my father. I drive to the mansion which is a fifteen minute drive. When I get there, I jump out and go to knock on the big doors. Uriah opens them, smiling at me brightly.

"Hello Tris. Nice to see ya today." I nod and walk inside. "Ok, so you need to clean the guest rooms, and Fours room today." He tells me.

"K. Do you guys have a maid cart?" He nods and brings one over.

"Christina will be here soon to help you. Now get to work." He says with mock authority.

"Ok captain." I say back. He chuckles and I go to the first guest room. This cart has everything I'll need, a broom, rags, a duster, and a lot more. I push it through the door and get to work. I fluff the pillows, replace the sheets, dust the shelves, all the while I'm whistling a toon my father taught me. I open the blinds so the sun can filter in, filling the room with natural light. It's a really nice day out. I finish that room after a while and move to the next. When about halfway done with that one, Christina comes in.

"Hey. You did really good with the other room. It was really nice." She comments. I smile while I flatten the sheets.

"Thanks. Now let's get to work." I hand a duster and she starts. She talks while we work, not even caring if I respond. She tells me about herself, her family, all that stuff. We finish all the guest rooms after a few hours and she leaves me to do Fours room alone. I crack open the door and peak in. A man stands inside, looking outside the window. I walk in quietly, closing the door behind me. "Excuse me sir, but I need to clean this room." I say quietly. He turn around and I'm struck by how blue his eyes are. They're a bright ocean blue. He has short brown hair and a muscular build. He eyes me curiously, reminding me he's never seen me. "I'm Tris, the new maid."

"Oh, well nice to meet you then. I'm Four." Oh, he's the master of the mansion. I smile at him and grab a duster.

"Nice to meet you too." I start to dust his shelves of books. He watches me with narrowed eyes, making me a little subconscious.

"How did such a pretty girl become a maid." He wonders aloud. I pause temporarily, but then continue.

"I uh...need the money." I reply curtly. He nods.

"Most people do." He states. I snort disbelievingly. Is he serious? He can't say that considering he's loaded. It makes me a bit angry and I have to hold back some choice words. I stay silent as I start to do his bed. I can feel his stare burning a hole in the back of my head. I fluff his pillow, finishing his bed.

"Stop staring at me." I mutter. I turns round to see a raised eyebrow. "Are you trying to burn a hole in my head?" I ask, partially joking, partially serious. He shrugs and goes to his bookshelf to grab a book. He sits on his bed while I clean the room. I start to hum while I'm cleaning the big window in his room. When I look out, I get a clear view of a field of flowers. It must be nice to wake up to that every morning. I swipe it once more with my rag then throw the rag into a bucket on my cart. My eyes scan the room, surveying my work. I nod with approval then go back to my cart.

"Thank you." He says before I exit. I turn back to see him smiling brightly.

"No Problem, it's my job." I reply before leaving. I literally have to throw all my weight into pushing this cart. It's heavy! I put it in the maids closet and look at my watch. 2:20. I groan and run out to my truck. As I pull out, I feel like someone's watching me. I look out the window to see a pair of blue eyes watching my truck pull away. I'm not sure if that was just my eyes playing tricks or something, but I don't have the time. I fly home, my car going as fast as it can at the speed limit. When I get there, I run upstairs, bursting into our apartment.

I instantly grab Caleb's wheel chair and go into his room. He's sitting on the side of his bed, waiting.

"Hey. How was *cough* your new job?" He asks, his voice scratchy.

"It was ok. A lot of dusting and sweeping and all that." I roll the chair over to him, helping him get in. He nods and lets me push him out the door. I'm glad we live on the bottom floor, it makes it so much easier. I get him settled in the truck and throw his chair in the back. We zoom to the hospital and get there just in time for his appointment. I slump into a chair out in the hall. I usually just wait out here for him. I decide to make a call and pull out my phone. I dial the number and wait for my friend to pick up. "Hey Shelby. How's the new dog?" I ask.

"She's doing great Tris! She's gotten settled in very quickly. By the way, her name is Lovely." That's an interesting name.

"Lovely is a lovely name." I joke. She laughs quietly on the other end.

"So where were ya this mornin?" She asks.

"I got a second job. Now I'm at the hospital for Caleb's check up." I tell her.

"Cool. Are you gonna come in tomorrow?"

"Probably." I reply. "If I finish at a decent time then yes."

"Great! I'll tell Haley. Well have a good day Tris."

"You too Shelby. Bye." I hang up the phone. I check my watch again and see it's been a while. The door opens and the doctor tells me to come in.

"Ok, so I'm putting Caleb on some new meds. You can pick them up at the front desk on your way out. They should help with his sickness. If not, come back and I'll give you new ones." He tells me.

"Ok, thanks Dr. Telson. We'll see ya some other time." I wheel Caleb out and to the front desk. They have the small package all ready for us. He carries it in his lap while I push him out the door.

We get home quickly and I push him to his room. He climbs out of the chair and into his bed. I feel bad for him as I see him adjust his legs under the blankets. I tell him I'm going to go make dinner and head to the kitchen. I look the the pantry and find a package of mac n cheese. I smile, remembering how much we both loved it when we were young. I guess I'll make this. I set a pot on the stove and fill it with water. It soon comes to a boil and I pour the noodles in. Then drain it, add some milk, butter, and the cheese. Soon it's a creamy gooey bowl of delicious! I take a huge spoon and put it into two separate bowls. Taking one to Caleb, we hunker down and watch some Drake and Josh. I don't know why, but it's sorta like our thing. Eating dinner in his bed while watching this hilarious show. It's great since I can spend it with my brother. We've always been close, especially after the incident. He falls asleep with me not far behind. I barely make it to my bed before collapsing. I fall asleep instantly, wiped out by the hard day of work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake to hear a fit of coughing. I jump from bed and go to Caleb's room. He looks miserable. I rush to his side.

"Caleb, are you ok?" He nods, but falls into another coughing fit. I rest my hand against his forehead to find he has a fever. I sigh and go to get his new medicine. I also get a cup of his favorite tea. I put them on a tray, along with a bowl of cereal and a milk carton that has just enough for him. "Here, take your medicine. I gotta get ready for work. I'll be back to check on you." I give him a tight hug.

"Ok. Thanks sis." I smile and head to my room. I decide to just wear normal clothes today instead of a dress. I put on some skinny jeans, a nice shirt that hangs off the shoulder, and some nice slip on shoes. Casual, but I still look nice. I do my make up then put my hair up in a bun.

"I'll be at work!" Since I didn't have breakfast, I'll just pick some up at Starbucks. I hop in my truck and the engine revs to life. I smile and zoom down the road. I know a Starbucks that has a drive through, so I go to that one. I get a quick plain black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. I eat while I drive, maybe not super safe, but I'm starving! I pull up in front of the mansion and go inside. I sip my coffee periodically. Christina waits at the maids closet for me, examining her nails.

"Hi Tris! Ok, so we need to clean two of the guest rooms, you need to clean Four's room, and he might have some chores for you." I nod and she drags out the cart.

"So Christina,"

"Call me Chris." She smiles.

"Ok Chis," I exaggerate her name and we both laugh. "How did you come to work here?" I ask.

"Oh, that's a complicated thing. My family was originally from here, but I was born in the US. So my mom and dad put everything they had into giving us a good life to grow up in. I'm here to get some money because they are having trouble with paying for the house. Also it's in need for major repairs. I feel that I owed them for giving all they had just so I could have a good childhood." Wow. "So what's your story?"

"Well..." I bite my lip, unsure if I should say anything about my parents. "My parents died in an accident. In that same accident, my brother was paralyzed from the waist down. He's been sick for a really long time, and my other job isn't enough to pay for his medical bills. So I got this job." That and I was hired to by the guy named Marcus. He told me he wants a update in one month. She gives me a sad look as we start to clean the first guest room. It's a complete mess! "Who stayed in here?"

"Ah yes, that would be Four's sister and her children." (I needed someone who visited) "Four has one brother and one sister, both married."

"And Four isn't?" I question. She nods and for some reason, I smile. I would be lying if I said the master of this mansion wasn't devastatingly handsome. I shake the thought and start to pick up the toys strewn over the floor. "How old are these kids?" I mutter.

"There's three of them. Ones 6, the other is 4, and the youngest is 2. Quite comical if you ask me." I nod along with her, starting my work on the bed. The covers are all flip flopped, and it takes the both of us to flip it over and slide it back on. These kids must be very messy. I fluff the pillows, dust the book shelves which are currently full of little kid books, and reorganize the closet, putting all the toys in one basket.

"Ok, on to the next one. Who's staying here?"

"His brother. They all got together since Christmas is soon." Crap! I totally forgot about Christmas. I need to get Caleb something. I may have a. Tight budget, but I always get him something. What would he want? "Tris?" I'm snapped out of my thought.

"Yes?"

"You zoned out. After this room, we'll go get some lunch." I nod and we get to work. Cleaning the room. It's like the last, except not as messy. "He has a kid that's 7." That makes sense. We finish it quickly, ending at 12:27. I wipe my hands on my pants and we go down to the kitchen. There's a room for the people who work here eat in, so we go there. I get in a line to get my food.

"Hello Christina. Who's this?" The lady serving asks. She looks middle aged, but her smile is very youthful.

"Tori this is Tris. Tris this is Tori, the chef." I shake hands with her.

"It's nice to meet you Tori. What's for lunch?" I ask looking down at the trays of food.

"We have ham burgers, chicken, soup, and salad. What would you like?" I ask for the burger and a salad. Christina leads me to a table where a few people sit. I only recognize Uriah though.

"Hey Trissy!" I scowl at him. This causes him to chuckle as we sit down.

"So you know Uriah, let me introduce you to everyone else. This is Zeke, he's a butler and related to that goof," she points at Uriah. "That's Marlene, she a maid like us, Shauna works in the kitchen, and last but not least this is Will. He works in the stables." I notice that they both share a smile. I wonder what's going on there. "And guys, this is Tris!"

"Nice to meet everyone." I smile politely. I can totally see the resemblance between Uriah and Zeke, Zeke's just a bit taller and bigger.

"Welcome to the help family Tris!" Zeke says with an over exaggerated smile. I laugh and pick up my burger. I haven't had one in a while. I zone out as I eat, still thinking about Christmas. Now that I think about it, it's been a while since Caleb has actually had a really nice dinner. We usually eat noodles, mac n cheese, or something microwaveable. Maybe I can save some money and take him to a nice restraunt.

"So Tris, what is your other job?" Christina asks.

"I work at one of the best animal shelters around here." I say with a proud smile. I love my job, I love the dogs. It makes me feel good being able to give them homes and take care of them. "I love being able to help the dogs."

"That's cool. What do you do there?" Marlene asks.

"I take the calls and go out to find the dogs. I also work in the adoption department. I try and pair a person with their perfect dog." It's like match making. I finish up my food, wondering what to do.

"Ok you go clean Four's room." I sigh and go back to where we left the cart in the hall. I drag it all the way to the master bedroom and pop my head inside. He's not in there. I open the door wider and bring the cart in. My eyes scan the room, making sure he's definitely not here. I don't know if I'm disappointed, or happy. I start to clean, taking time at the book shelf to scan the books. I still need to find information for Marcus. There's nothing in the books that looks important. Onto the dresser. I dust, but keep my eyes open for anything. Still nothing. I sigh and go to pour his small trash an into my trash bag. Before I dump it, I see a note that is crumpled up. I get a sight of neat hand writing and I grab the note before it gets buried. I smooth it out and read the nice writing.

Dear Son,

I'm so sorry about what happened. I never meant to hurt you. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I had to get away. I just wanted you to know..."

The rest is crossed out by viscous scribbles of ink. It looks like Four scribbled it out in rage or something, at the end I see who it's from. Someone named Evelyn. Huh, I'll have to search that. I hear the doorknob jiggle, and shove the note in my pocket. I dump the rest of the trash into the big bag and put it back in its place. Four comes into the room, looking partially surprised I'm here.

"Nice to see you once again Tris. How are you today?" He asks with a handsome smile.

"Hello. My days been ok." Everything besides Caleb being sicker. "How about you?"

"Stressful. Have you ever been stuck in a room with 4 little kids?" I shake my head with a slight smile. "Trust me, you don't want to." He chuckles lightly and sits down on the bed I already made.

"I can imagine." I finish cleaning the windows and end up just leaning against my cart. "So how does someone get so much money?" I ask curiously. I really am just curious.

"My grandpa left me all his fortune. I have no idea why, but he did." He has a fond smile on his face. "He was a good man, I miss him." I nod, I sorta know how he feels. Except instead of my grandparents, I lost my mom and dad.

"So you just live here, alone unless your family visits. Don't you ever get lonely?" I ask.

"Sometimes. I hang out with Zeke and Uriah a lot. You probably know them." I nod. At least he's not one if those people who thinks they're better than other because of there money.

"Cool. Do yo-" I'm cut off when my phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. To see that it's Shelby. Why is she calling. "Hey Shelby. What's up?"

"Tris! Ok, you need to get here as fast as you can. That momma dog you rescued two days ago, she's having her puppies. They want you here because she's bugging out when someone tries to get near her." My eyebrows furrow. Great, doggy problems.

"Ok, Shelby. I'll get there ASAP." I hang up and shove my phone in my pocket. "Ok, I gotta go." I say to Four. He raises an eyebrow. "I gotta problem at my other job and they need my help. I'll come back later to finish up my work. Bye Four."

"Bye Tris." He offers a smile that I return. His eyes never leave me as I exit the room. I hurriedly push the cart into the closet. I run to my truck, flying down the road as fast as the limit allows. If the dog doesn't get help, this could end badly. I get there in a matter of minutes and run inside. They are all in the vet room, Lovely lays on a blanket on the floor. She's still skinny, but not as bad, her fur is a lot better too. I crouch down next to her looking her up and down. She looks at me and calms down a bit. I stroke her fur softly.

"Ok, help her guys." Two vets go to help and I just keep her calm and distracted. After an hour or so, all the puppies are here, none of them died. In total, she has 6 puppies. They are all cute, but one catches my eyes. It's the runt, a little boy. Unlike all the puppies who's pelts are golden, he has a dark brown coat. He's really tiny too, a little bigger than half the others sizes. He almost died at birth, but they got him breathing. I can't help but feel bad as he tries and squirms to get milk.

"Oh the poor puppy. How's he gonna get food?" Shelby kneels next to me.

"Yes, this could be an issue. We'll keep an eye on him for a while, and if he still doesn't get the nutrients he needs, we'll need someone to take care of him." One vet says. I rub my chin and looks at the little guy. He's so small and precious. "Any volunteer?"

"I will." I state. I can pull the money together, it's just a puppy. "He's an adorable little tike." I reach over I scratch his tiny head. He makes a whimpering noise and paws my hand. He still can't see, but he still hits it. "How hard can it be?" Shelby nods and nudges me with her shoulder.

"It should be no prob for you." I smile and stand up.

"Ok, glad I could come help, but I need to go finish up something." I run back out to my truck after a last glance at the puppies. I hope that little runt gets enough milk. I really wouldn't mind taking care of him, though, he's adorable. I hop in my truck and start the engine. Now I just need to go back to finish cleaning, then I can go home. This is probably the most unorganized day I've ever had. I wipe my palms against my pants as I park out front of the mansion. For a minute, I just stare at the big house. If only I had the money to pay for something like that.

I shake my head and pop my door open. I don't get payed for just sitting around. When I walk in the big door, Christina immediately runs over to me.

"Where did you go?" She asks once she reaches me.

"I had to go help with something at the animal shelter. It was an emergency." I tell her. She gives me a curious look before running off again. Well she's a bit skitty. I roll my eyes and go over to the maid closet. I just need to finish Four's room, and then see if he needs me to do anything. Let's just hope I can get back home quickly to check on Caleb. I pull my cart up to Four's room and knock on the door.

"Come in." A gruff voice says from inside. I push it open and drag my cart in. "Ah Tris. Nice of you to reappear." I restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

"Sorry bout that. I had business to attend to." I say as I start to dust the cabinets.

"It's no problem. If you don't mind me asking, where did you go?" He seems truly curious. I start to wipe the windows before I answer him.

"Something came up at my other job. They needed me to help..." I look at my reflection in the glass for a sec. Shaking my head, I wipe over it.

"Where else do you work?" He asks.

"At one of the best darn animal shelters around here." A smile grows on my face.

"So you work two jobs?" Three, I think to myself. I nod in response to his question. "Wow. You must get pretty tired."

"Yep. Doesn't help that I also take care of my brother." My smile falls at that. Why did I even tell him?! I guess I feel comfortable around him.

"Your brother? Is he young or something?" Enough with the questions! My mind screams.

"No..." I don't say anything else. But he's till keeps going.

"Then what's wrong with him?" I bite my lower lip. I don't like sharing things about my brother. I don't know if it's my protective nature, or just I don't want people knowing anything about him. It's none of their business anyways.

"He's sick." It's only a partial lie. He gives me a narrowed look, but doesn't ask any more questions. Thank goodness! I hate being questioned, makes me feel like a criminal of sorts. I throw my cloth into a bucket and then turn to see Four watching me with an intent gaze. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think you are far to busy for your own good." Says the one who has probably never worked a day in his life.

"Well...if I don't work as hard as I do, bad things can happen." As in my brother could die if he didn't get the medical attention he needs.

"What type of bad things?" I shake my head, my hands resting on my hips naturally.

"That's none of your business mister. Why would you care anyways?" His lips twitch up slightly.

"I must say, you are a pleasant surprise Tris." My mind flips. What? What does he mean by that?

"How so?" I narrow my eyes.

"Not many people have the guts to talk to me like you do. They always treat me...different." He tilts his head to the side, causing a golden light to fall on his face. I bite my lip and try to refrain my thoughts from wandering to how handsome he is.

"Well, you are just a normal person...with a lot of money." I tell him. I'd treat him like a normal person in any condition. He smiles a straight, white smile.

"I'm just glad you treat me like I'm normal. Even Zeke can act strangely around me." I just lean my back against the wall, arms crossed over my chest.

"Well, some people forget that even if a person is rich, they're still a normal person." I shrug my shoulders. "I don't find reason in treating them like they're better than me. I mean, if a dog was rich, would you treat it differently?" (Weird example, I know)

"I guess not. Wait, are you referring to me as a dog?" I mentally face-palm myself.

"N-no! Not at all! I was just..." I sigh and run a hand through my long hair that I took out of its bun a while ago. He chuckles at me being frazzled. I scowl, the corners of my lips pinching together. "Don't laugh at me." I snap. He just chuckles harder. I can't help the small smile that lightens my scowl. He soon stops, looking at me with another heart-warming smile. "Ok, that done with, do you need me to do anything else?" I look over the tidy room with satisfaction. Now I just need to know if he has any chores for me.

"Hmm...no, I don't think I do. I'm pretty capable to do my work alone." He smirks. I roll my eyes and start to push the cart out of the room.

"Then goodbye Four. I'll possibly see you tomorrow."

"Bye Tris. It was really nice talking to you."

"Yep. I'm a joy to be around!" I give a huge exaggerative smile. He chuckles as I close the door. He's not half bad. I drive home, wanting to check on Caleb as soon as possible. "Caleb, I'm home!" I call once I walked through the door. He coughs from his room. I walk in and he's on his computer. I wonder how many times this has been the way I've been greeted when I get home. "Hey bro. You know that momma dog I caught a few days ago?"

"Yah."

"She has her puppies today." A smile inches across his face. "I might help take care of the runt if he doesn't get the nutrients he needs."

"Cool." He coughs. "Hey, do you think you could take me to the library on Saturday?" I usually don't work on weekends. "I need a few books for an exam."

"Yah. I'll get something myself. You hungry?" He nods and I go to make dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Super uper duper sorry for my absence. I've been really busy. Here's a new chapter though. I'm finally getting somewhere with the plot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent**

I push Caleb into the library in his wheelchair. Even though he doesn't eat a lot, he is very heavy. Or maybe it's just me an my lack of muscle. He says he can push himself, but I much rather do it. I like helping him. After all, he did save my life.

"So what books do you need?" I ask him.

"I can go find them myself. Go get a puppy book. You'll need to learn some stuff if you're going to take that runt in." He waves me off. I roll my eyes but smile. He's even considerate of how well this puppy is going to be treated. I don't even know for sure if I'm going to take him in. The center hasn't given me any new info on him. I walk off in the direction that I think will have the books I'm looking for. When I do find them, I'm surprised that they have a ton of books. I end up grabbing three books that aren't huge, but have enough info on taking care of a young dog. When I get the librarian to check them out for me, I stuff my hands in my pockets as I wait. I'm greeted with the feel of paper against one hand. My brow furrows as I think of what it is. Wait, are these the pants I wore the other day to work?

I pull out the piece of paper and unfold it. Sure enough, there's the neat handwriting of the mysterious lady that is probably Four's mother. My eyes scan the flimsy paper. I totally forgot about it. Maybe I can look it up here. The librarian hands me my books and I carry them over to the computers with free wifi. I open up the google tab and type in the name. _Evelyn Eaton. _It comes up with a few things. I pull up Wikipedia and read what it says. Let's see...Two sons and one daughter. I click on the sons. One is tall with dark brown hair and flat blue eyes. Huh, I guess he sorta looks like Four. I pull up the other picture. And there he is. The same image. He looks like his brother except his eyes have a twinkle to them. I can't help but notice his defined features. I look down at the name. _Tobias Eaton. _huh. Well that answers the name question. I pull out my phone and start writing some notes down. I don't know what stuff this Marcus guy is looking for. I also learn that apparently his parents got divorced a few years after the birth of his sister. I don't bother looking up the father though. I ahem enough information right here.

"Tris, you ready to go?" I jump slightly. Caleb is behind me, waiting patiently with several books in his lap. I close out of the tab and stand up.

"yah bro. I was just doing a bit of research for my job." I push him out of the library. "So what books you get?"

"I got some stuff for history, math, and science. And just a book for fun. It's this story about what it would be like in the future. People are split into groups, called factions, based on the personality. It's about this one girl who has the aptitude for more than one so she's called divergent. It looks good." I smile and help him into my truck. I put his wheel chair in the back and climb in the driver's seat. I start the engine and drive off. When we're about half way home, my phone rings. I pull it out and put in on speaker phone so I can still keep my attention on the road.

"Go for Tris."

"Hey Tris!" Its Shelby.

"Hi Shelby!" Caleb greets. She's come over a few times. She's probably the only one that knows about Caleb and him being paralyzed, well except for the doctors.

"hi Caleb. How you doing?" She asks.

"Good. I'm studying for exams." I smile. It makes me happy when he can interact with others. It's even better that Shelby doesn't treat him any differently Than she does me.

"awesome. Don't stay up to late reading. Hey Tris! Do you think you could stop by the shelter?"

"Uh sure, why?" I ask. Not like I really had to though. She'd tell me anyways.

"The vets decided it would be better if the puppy just stayed with someone. They have some puppy milk stuff set up for you. So you can like take it home to make instead of having to buy it yourself. They thought it might make things a bit easier. So yah, he's just waiting here for ya." Great.

"Ok. Luckily I just picked up a few puppy care books. I'll be there in a few."

"Bubye!" I hang up.

"guess we're off to get a puppy." Caleb smiles brightly. I think he'll enjoy having the company while I'm gone. Give him some responsibility since he can't do much else.

* * *

"So you just feed him this every two hours or so. You can do it every three during the night though. I don't want you losing to much sleep." Haley also knows of my situation with Caleb and all. I'll most likely do the night feeding so he can rest.

"alright! If that's everything I'll just take the scamp home now." I pick up the little pet carrier. She hands me a bag fill of the puppy meal stuff and bottles. "I'll bring him in for check ups every Saturday." She nods as I head out the door. The little runt sleeps quietly as I climb into my truck. "Would you mind holding m?" Caleb shrugs and grabs the carrier. He looks through the bars of the door to see the little guy.

"he's Cute! What are we going to call him?" He asks excitedly. It brings a smile to my face.

"how about you think of that. You're the one who's gonna watch him when I'm gone." I pull out of the parking lot. He contemplates things in his head for a few minutes. I glance over at him to see he's deep in thought.

"I think we should call him Cook. Like short for Cookie. Yah. Cookie, I like the sound of that." He looks back down at the puppy.

"sounds perfect. He's like a little double fudge chocolate chip cookie." He chuckles lightly. I don't think I've heard Caleb cough today. Maybe those new medicines are working.

"yah, I like it. You have an awesome job sis."

"I know. I love it." I park outside the apartments. I hop out of the truck and go around the back to get his wheelchair. I roll it to his door to help him in. He holds his books in his lap and puts the carrier on top of them. "Now let's go show Cook his new home for now." I push him to our door and unlock it. He pushes himself into our small but cozy apartment. I'm glad he's always understood that I can't afford a bigger place. That's why I think he's been trying to finish online college so quickly. I've found him looking at online job options once, he had fallen asleep though. I just don't want him to stress to much. "Do you want to hold him?" I take the carrier from the stack of books.

"can I?" I nod and open the door to the carrier. He's still sleeping soundly in the back corner. I reach in and carefully pick him up. He wakes up and makes this cute whining noise. I cradle him to my stomach and bring him over to Caleb. His eyes are shining with joy as he takes the little puppy into his lap. It squirms around and paws his hand. It brings tears to my eyes to see that something so small can bring him so much joy. I know he hasn't complained about being able to go do fun stuff, but I know he misses it. Misses all the fun we had as kids. I flip around and go into the kitchen before he can see my watery eyes. I pull myself up onto the counter and grab my notebook. I'm going to get enough money to take him out for a nice Christmas dinner. No questions. I am going to! I'll just need to plan out the money I get from the maid job with my pay check from the center. If I take a bit from each and maybe I can find a way to get some more, that should be enough for a nice restraunt. I put my notebook away and climb off the counter. I should probably start on the dinner for tonight. I picked up some pizza dough at the store with some other ingredients for topping. I though it would be a nice change from the stuff we normally eat.

I cut the plastic wrap around it and cut the dough into two pieces. I roll each out so it looks like a regular pizza. They'll be mini personal pizzas though. I throw some sauce on and spread the cheese on top.

"Caleb! I got mini pizzas. What do you want on yours?" I yell.

"pepperoni and sausage please!" I place the pepperoni on then sprinkle on the sausage. I just leave mine plain cheese. I throw them in the oven which I had preheated before I started. A few minutes later, they come out with a nice golden brown crust and melted cheese. I slide them onto plates and take them out to the living room. Caleb is waving his fingers above the puppy as he tries to bite and paw them. I smile and put down the plates. We eat in a comfortable silence.

"Ok so I'll need you to feed him while I'm gone. I'll make the stuff so you don't have to. You'll just need to give it to him every two hours. Just let him suckle until he doesn't want any more than you guys can just rest in bed. He shouldn't be that active for a while, but when he gets older it might be harder. I'll feed him at night so you can get sleep." He looks at me skeptically.

"I can feed him at night. You need all the sleep you can get Tris. You work hard enough already, lack of sleep will not help." I wave him off.

"I'll be fine." Little did I know that I was very wrong.

* * *

**One week Later (Few days from Christmas)**

I run a hand through my hair. This puppy will be the end of me, I swear. I didn't think waking up every three hours would be that bad. Well, I was wrong. Im so tired, it's not even funny. Why did I offer to take care of him?

I drive to work, mostly trying not to let my eyes close. I park outside the mansion and just sort of lean back and close my eyes for a second or two. I should probably ask Caleb to take some of the night feedings. I open my eyes and force myself out of the truck. When I enter the mansion, Christina immediately appears next to me.

"man, you look like crap." are the first words that come out of her mouth. I glare at her with clear annoyance.

"Really? I didn't know! I feel like crap too." I grumble. She looks at me with concern but says nothing else. We go to clean the guest rooms which takes two hours. Then I go to clean Four/Tobias' room. I don't know what o think of him now. All I know is that I sorta look forward to this time. While I clean he's always there to talk to me. I like our little chats. He's not at all how I thought he would be. A snotty rich guy, not in the least. I push open the door and there he is, sitting on the bed. He looks up with a smile that turns to a look of concern.

"You don't look too good Tris. Are you ok?" He stands up and walks over to me. I look down at my hands, twining them together. My silence provides as answer enough. "You look tired, come on sit down." He pulls me down on his bed. I'm to tired to retaliate. "This proves that you take on too much responsibility." I had told him about the puppy. He had said I need my sleep, but I didn't listen. I should probably start listening to people. I look up into his worried eyes. "You can take a rest. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"No, I should start cleaning." He puts and arm across my lap, making me stay seated.

"You are going to rest and like it." He says firmly. I let him lay me on my back and cover me with a blanket. I can't help but notice how soft the sheets are and how comfy the mattress is. My eyes close and I fall asleep easily.

* * *

My eyes flutter open. I see Four watching me from the foot of the bed. I rub my eyes and sit up. My cheeks suddenly turn pink when I remember where I am. His eyes never leave me and he has a slight smile on his lips.

"How was your nap?" I turn a darker pink. He smiles wider.

"good I guess." I'm not as tired as I was. "Were you watching me?"

"What? You look cute when you sleep." I hide my face in my hands. He scoots down towards me and pulls my hands from my face. He's on the verge of chuckling. "You cannot take a compliment can you?" I frown, the corners of my mouth pinching together. "I wasn't joking though. It still surprises me that such a beautiful girl can be so stressed." My eyebrows scrunch together.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm definitely not ugly, but I'm not beautiful."

"Well I beg to differ. Now I must ask why you are the one feeding that puppy at night."

"first of his name is Cookie." I point out. "And second off because I don't want my brother waking up at night. He couldn't even if he wanted to feed him." I clamp my mouth shut. Now I've said to much.

"what do you mean? Why wouldn't he be able to feed him?" I have yet to say that Caleb is paralyzed. I fight with myself on whether or not I should just tell him The whole story. I bite my lip. "Tris?"

"Fine, I might as well tell you." I grumble. "You see...my brother he isn't able to get out of bed." He looks at me with perplexed features.

"Why can't he?"

"You know that accident my parents died in?" He nods. "In that same accident...my brother got paralyzed from the waist down. The puppy stays in my room during the night so he can't exactly get out of bed to feed him. Plus he's sick and I don't want him stressing." He scoffs.

"You don't want him stressing? You gotta be kidding me. Here you are, so tired you could barely stand, and you're worried about your brothers stress. Do you ever think of your self?" I stares t him blankly. He's right. I've always done everything for others benefits. I've never done anything for my own. His gaze pierces me. "Now I have another question. If you could do anything at this moment that would make you happy, what would you do?" I look at him. I have tried and failed to deny the feelings that have grown for him. How can you not? He's handsome and surprisingly caring. I've never met someone like him. I can't really tell him what would make me happy at this moment.

"I don't know." I do. "I have an idea but it's not possible." He gives me a questioning look. I shake my head and look down at my lap. He pulls my chin up so I look at him.

"Why not?" His eyes implore me to answer his question. I tug my lip between my teeth. I glance down at his lips then look back up. He looks at me for a while, staring right into my eyes. I finally get to appreciate the color of his. A deep ocean blue that sparkles with a brighter blue. It's hypnotic the way it looks like it's shifting colors. Like the waves on a beach. They darken slightly now turning into a darker night sky blue.

"I don't know. I just think it'd be a one sided-" he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. I freeze slightly then melt Into him. It's soft and gentle despite him being such an intimidating person. Her pulls away and presses his forehead to mine.

"I don't think it's one-sided." He smile brightly. I smile shyly and glance down at my hands. He grabs one and laces his fingers through mine.

"How did you..." I don't finish my sentence.

"It was in your eyes. Plus I've had my suspicions." I look back up into his eyes. "I assure you, it's not one-sided."

"Why though? I'm not anything that a guy like you should look for." I resent this fact. He should be with a beautiful woman who has curves and an actual body. Not some skinny 12-year-old.

"Yes you are. You're beautiful, selfless, smart, and kind. I've never met anyone as perfect as you." I blush deeply. "And don't you dare go saying you're none if those things."

"You sure? My life is pretty messed up." I warn.

"I think I can handle it." He kisses me softly.

"Ok." A goofy smile appears on his lips. I'm certainly not tired anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent**

***Christmas***

I fuzzy paw wakes me up. I open my eyes to find Caleb holding the puppy to my face. I laugh and push his hand away. I left his wheelchair next to his bed in case he wanted to get out of bed in the morning.

"Guess what today is!" Caleb's smile can compare to none other.

"Hmm...is it Easter?" I ask. He laughs whole-heatedly. I smile because I miss his smile.

"No! It's Christmas!" he cheers. He's always loved this day. Ever since we were tiny kids.

"oh right! I totally forgot." I sit up and slide out from the covers. "Well then, I better go make some of my special pancakes!" He follows me to the kitchen. I pull out the ingredients with the recipe. I always make homemade pancakes on Christmas. But the fun thing is that I dye them green and red. Caleb watches as I stir everything up and pour them in the pan. I also make some bacon. I plate everything and we go to sit in the living room. Caleb puts Cook in his little bed that I bought a few days ago. We eat our breakfast quickly. "Ok, so I have a surprise for you tonight. I'm not going to tell you yet though. But I do have a question."

"Shoot." He glances at me.

"You've stayed connected with Susan right?" His old crush. He raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Of course. We Skype on Sundays and message every other day." He gets a fond smile on his face. I know they still like each other.

"Great! Now I'll give you the first gift. You really like Cookie?" He nods vigorously and scratches the little pup. Ever since I got him, they've been inseparable. Cook always lays in his lap when he works on classes and they watch tv together. I know he loves the little runt. "Well, here's the little present." I hand him a small flat square box. He rips off the wrapping paper and opens it slowly. Inside is a small red collar. There's a circular tag attached to it that has Cookie written in big letter with our address and Caleb's number on the back. He looks up at me as he holds it.

"we get to keep him?" I nod with a small smile.

"I talked to Haley and she thought it would be a good addition to our family. Now he's all yours." Caleb clips the tiny collar around Cookie's neck. He squirms for a few seconds then calms down.

"This is awesome. Thanks Bea!" I move over so he can hug me. He looks at the dog with the biggest smile I've ever seen. He really like him. I'm glad I can do this for him. I like the idea of him having the company while I'm gone.

"don't be thanking me yet, you'll love my second present even better." I stand up to go wash our dishes. My mind wanders to what Four is doing right now. Ever since that day he kissed me, things have been different. We spend most of our time talking and kissing a few times. Ive almost forgot tent hat I have a job to Do there. Not just my maid job but the one Marcus assigned me as well. I'm still not sure about doing that one. I mean...I don't think I can betray Four. I don't even know what Marcus is going to do with the information I do have. I think I might just quit the job. I'll just have to talk to him whenever he's going to meet with me.

I shake out of my thoughts and throw the dishes in the washer. I go back out to the living room. My two boys are sitting together watching on Caleb's laptop. I just observe them for a few minutes before going to get dressed. I don't know what my plans are for today. I don't have to go to work and I don't have anything to do. Maybe I'll just go for a walk outside. Do something I'll enjoy.

"Hey Bea, why don't you go do something? You've been cooped up in work all week. You should go like see a movie or something." My considerate brother.

"You sure?"

"Yah. You gotta stop worrying about me. I'm not super sick, and I got Cookie here with me. You go have fun." I smile and throw a scarf around my neck.

"You're the best brother ever." I hug him and go to the door.

"I know! See ya tonight!" I wave goodbye and close the door behind me. A blast of cold air hits me strait in the face. I pull my jacket tight around me and go into the snowy outside. It feels good. I like the cold, and the snow is beautiful. Like white little feathers falling softly to the ground to blanket the world.

I trudge through the fresh snow, making my way towards the park near our apartment. I watch the small kids run around in there big, puffy coats. It's adorable. They dive into snow mounds and throw big balls at each other. I sit down on a bench after wiping it off. I just enjoy the crisp fresh air for a while, closing my eyes and relaxing. My good time is interrupted when my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and answer.

"Go for Tris." I answer.

"Hey Tris." I sweet, soft voice answers.

"Hi Susan. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I was still on with Caleb tonight."

"Totally." I set up dinner arrangements for the two. I decided he would like that. "It's still a surprise though. Don't tell him anything in a text or something."

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure. Thank you Tris, I've been wanting to hang out with him in person For a while."

"It's really no problem. I'll do anything for my brother." I tell her. "I gotta go Susan. Bye."

"Bye Tris!" She chirps. I had to hand up because I got another text. It from Four. A small smile crawls onto my face. I open it up to read it.

_Meet me tonight at 11 o'clock in the meadow._

He means the meadow you can see from his window. I wonder what he has planned. I guess I'll figure out when I get there. I'm surprised he picked such a late time. Hopefully Caleb will still be with Susan at that point. I stand up from the bench and head towards the parking lot. I'm gonna take a drive around town. Maybe I can go ice skating. Who knows. All I know is that it will be activities I enjoy.

* * *

"Bea where are you going to take me?" Caleb asks for like the hundredth time.

"It's a surprise! I told you I had a second gift! Now put this on!" I throw a nice blue button up shirt at him. He's already where his best khaki pants. I want him dressed up for his date. Or whatever this is. I wait for him by the door as he gets ready. He comes out in his wheelchair wearing the shirt and a dark blue tie. He looks handsome. "You look great! Now come on!" He push him out the door and straight to the truck. I help him in and throw his chair in the back. We need to hurry. I want to be there before Susan.

"Whats the rush?" He's trying to trick me, I know it!

"I'm not telling you. Now shush up!" His eyes sparkle that certain way when he really wants to know something. I love him, but even I can't deny he's a nerd. I drive as fast as the speed limit allows me. I got them reservations at a fancy restraunt I read good reviews of. The reservations are at 8 and it's 7:43. I want him to be there to greet her.

"Are we almost there?" Oh my gosh he sounds like a little kid.

"Yes. Be quiet." I pull up in front of the big building. His eyes go wide as I park. I scurry out and bring his chair around to him. He pulls himself into the wheel chair.

"Wow. We're eating here?!" I pull my phone out to check if Susan is here. She is. I glance around and see her car.

"You're eating here. I'm not." He looks confused momentarily. "Here is the full present." I wave to Susan. She steps out of her car in a beautiful blue dress. Caleb's eyes go major wide. I smirk as Susan walks over to us. Caleb is openly gaping at her. She turns a bright pink and smiles brightly at him.

"Hello Caleb. Merry Christmas." She greets.

"H-Hi Susan!" he stutters. I back away slightly. They are here to be together. I smile softly as I watch them talk. Right before they go inside, Caleb turns back to me. "Thanks Bea!"

"Anything for you bro!" I go back and sit in my truck. I should probably go home and feed Cookie. I do just that.

He lays in my lap, squirming around while trying to find the bottle. When he does, he latches on and starts suckling like there's no tomorrow. I smile. He's just the cutest thing I've ever seen. Besides Four. I know I know, it's sappy. But it's true.

I watch tv as Cookie continues to drink. I've learned that he has quite the appetite. I don't know how long he's gonna drink. (Sounds funny when you put it that way) I grab Caleb's laptop and turn on H2O. It's a tv show about these three girls who turn into mermaids when they touch water. I love it. I watch a few episodes. When I check the clock, it's 10:30. I should probably get ready. I put Cookie in his puppy pen and go into my room.

I throw on a red sweater with a dark green tank top underneath. I also put on some dark blue skinny jeans. Then there's makeup. I put on some eyeliner and eyeshadow just to make my eyes pop. I look in the mirror to confirm I look good. Maybe not beautiful, but I do look pretty. I make my way outside and into my truck. I drive to the mansion quickly. When I park out front I see that the lights are on. You can hear joyful music coming from inside. I miss doing stuff like that. Eating a big dinner with my family and decorating the tree. Oh well.

I climb out of my truck and into the cold night air. I probably should have dressed warmer. I walk around the house. When I catch a glimpse of the meadow, my jaw almost drops. The snows and ice have caused it to turn into a crystal wonderland. It's beautiful! I step gently through the crisp grass.

"Hello Tris." I flip around and Four comes out of the shadows. He smiles brightly, his white teeth putting the ice and snow to shame.

"Hi Four. Merry Christmas." I walk over to hug him. He wraps me in his warm arms around me. I rest my cheek against his chest. "How's your day been?"

"Good. I like being able to hang with my brother and sister."

"I took Caleb to have dinner with his...well, I don't know what they are honestly. Hopefully I will after tonight." I smile. "It's been a good day for me over all."

"Well it's about to get even better. Follow me." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the woods that rest farther from the house. I try to keep up with him, but he has really long legs. He must sense this because he bends down. "Get on." I blush and hop on his back. He carries me as if I'm a piece of paper. I am very light.

"Where are we goin?" I sound like my brother.

"You'll see when we get there. It's not much, but I think you'll like it." He weaves through the trees effortlessly. We end up in a clearing. I'm surprised to see a fore pit in the middle with a blanket laid out next to it. On that blanket is a light brown picnic basket. "I thought I nice dinner by a fire would be a nice day ended. I know it's late, but I hope you're hungry." I nod and slide off his back. He's so caring. When I first got this job, I thought he was going to be a bratty jerk. I was so wrong.

"This is perfect." We sit down on the blanket. I watch the fire crackle in its ring of stones. The heat it's emitting is lovely.

"By the way Tris, you look good." He murmurs in my ear. I blush lightly and turn to face him.

"So what do we have to eat?" He opens the basket. He pulls out a plate of ham that has been sliced, some mashed potatoes, Italian rolls, and two cups with sparkling cider.

"You said you don't like beer right?" I nod. "Good. I got sparkling apple cider instead."

"You are to good for me." It's times like these that make me feel guilty for ever taking that job with Marcus. I push the thought away.

"You deserve a lot more than this." He hands me a glass of the cider. I take a sip and the flavor bubbles in my mouth. It tastes really good.

"This stuff is delicious!" I take another sip then place is down. He dishes up the ham and mashed potatoes. I take two rolls, they're my favorite. I bite into one and groan softly. They're so soft and amazing. Four chuckles lightly. We eat while talking comfortably about our day. When we finish he puts our plates back in the basket. We then curl up in front of the fire. I snuggle into his chest with a sigh. "This is sorta cliché. Not this dinner thing, but the whole maid and house master Falling in love." I zip my mouth once I realize what I just said.

"Oh really? You think it's cliché? I guess I'll have to be a bit different then." I'm glad he's sorta not asking about what I said. "Onto a different subject. I got you something." He pulls a velvet box from his pocket.

"Four...I..." he opens it to reveal a golden necklace. There's a small heart lock charm hanging from it with a small key. He connects it behind my neck.

"There. You hold the lock to my heart." I smile back at him. Its been three weeks since we got together. Things have moved pretty fast. I look down at the charms in wonder.

"It's beautiful." I murmur.

"You're beautiful." I still don't understand what he sees in me. He pulls my chin up so my eyes meet mine. He then kisses me softly. I don't know how long we stay like that, just kissing and basking in the fires heat.

when it's around midnight, I get another text. I expect it to be from Caleb! but it's not. It's from Marcus. I excuse myself temporarily and walks a few feet away. Only when I know he can't see, I read the text.

_Meet me tomorrow at 5. Same place._

Huh, I guess it's time for our meeting. I'm going to break the deal. I don't care if it's a lot of money, I can't do anything that could possibly hurt Four. I go back and sit next to him.

"Who texted you?"

"Just my brother." I lie. I rest my head on his shoulder. "So what are your siblings like?"

"my brother is a typical type of guy. He works in this big business place. I'm not exactly sure. My sister on the other hand is an artist. Well, part time artist. She also down the virtual design stuff. Like making websites for people. Stuff like that. They're pretty fun. I like having them around." I nod along with what he says. "What does your brother do?"

"He's still taking online college classes. I'm not sure what job he wants when he finishes. Depends with his condition and all. I think it would be better if he got an at home job." I say.

"Ok, so Im guessing you didn't get me anything." I frown guiltily. "So I have a proposition."

"I'm listening."

"I willing to put away my hurt feelings." He mock sniffles and puts a hand over his heart. I giggle. Wait what? "If you...help me find a dog that'll fit me." My smile brightens. I can totally do that! "Oh, and you'll owe me a few kisses." I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Deal! Let's go to the shelter!" I grab his hand and pull him towards my beloved truck.

"Isn't it closed?" I hold up a set of keys.

"Never leave home without them." I shove them in my pocket and speed off. One of my favorite things is matching a person with their perfect pooch! It gives me a sense of pride. "So we can just go in and you'll have to tell me so wings you're looking for in a dog. Then I'll pick some out to introduce you to and you can pick." I explain on the way there. Parking out front, i pull him to the door. I quickly unlock it. We go inside and my ears fill with yapping. The dogs are always active. Always...I don't mind though. I like it. I take Four to a room that I usually conduct interviews in. "Ok, now tell me what you want."

"K. I want a dog who can protect me but still be very playful and energetic. I want a dude. It doesn't matter if it needs a lot of care. I have a ton of extra time. I would rather have a big dog Instead of the little ones. And the dog will have to like you as well since he'll be sharing." Three dogs immediately pop into my head.

"Ok. I'll go get your first option." I go to the kennels and look down the isles. Where is he... Oh there he is. I go to the last cage and pull out the first dog. His name is Rufus and he's a big bullmastiff. I lead him back to the room Four waits in. "So this is Rufus. I saved him from dying of infection because he had a huge wound right here." I gesture to the scar on his side. "He's pretty tough but will play when he wants." Rufus goes to inspect Four but otherwise doesn't show much interest. "I'll get the next one. He doesn't seem like that good of a match." I put him back in his cage. Next I bring out Buttons. He's a boerboel. I take him to Four. "This is Buttons. He's a boerboel, also known as a South African mastiff. He was found wandering the streets of a bad neighbor hood. We had to get him out because the place was known for hosting dog fights and we didn't want him getting into it. His name is Buttons because the first day he came here, he chewed all the buttons off my coat. He's a rascal." I take the leash off so they can meet. He goes over to sniff Four and seems sorta interested, but not the connection I want. I take him back. Last chance. This dog is my favorite. Ever since we got him, we've been best buds. I love him to pieces and want him to go to a good home. I take him back to Four.

"And who is this?"

"This is Chance. He's a pure bred German Shepard. His name is Chance because we were his second chance. When he was a puppy, he was used as a bait dog. If you don't know what that is I will tell you. A bait dog is the dog people use to excite the fighting dogs. They let the big dogs beat them up to get the, energetic for the fight. So when we got him, he was practically almost dead. He was starving and bone skinny. He also has many scars as you can see." I pull back some fur to show a big scar on his neck. "So we gave him a second chance. He is actually really sweet and loving, but can be very protective. Like over me for example. One time some jerk tried to hot me while I was walking Chance and he almost bit the guys head off it was funny. Come check him out." Four stands and comes closer to me. Chance growls lightly. I laugh quietly. "It's ok Chance. He's a nice guy." As if he understands me, his mistrust turns to excitement in a second. He jumps up on Four and sniffs him. Four chuckles and scratches his head. There's the connection.

"He's cute I'll give him that. So he likes you a lot?" I nod. "Guess we'll have to share buddy." Chance yaps happily.

"You'll take him?" I ask hopefully.

"yah. He's awesome." I get him to fill out a paper. I then type some stuff in the main computer and leave the papers on the desk. Four takes the collar and leash I offer him and slips them onto Chance. His tail is wagging so fast you can barely see it. I give Four a kiss and we hop in the car. This was by far, the best Christmas ever.


	7. Chapter 7

i slide the same hoodie I wore the first time over my head. Off to meet Marcus. I look at myself in the mirror. Today I'm going to quit The job. I don't care about the money. I'll find another job, as long as I don't need to do something that could endanger Tobias. I slide my phone into my pocket and go out to the living room. Caleb is sitting with Cook in his lap and his laptop in front of him.

"What ya up to?" I poke my head over his shoulder. He's Skyping with Susan. "Hi Susan."

"Hello Tris. Thanks again for getting us those reservations yesterday." She smiles.

"Yah, that was really nice sis." I ruffle his hair.

"I thought you guys might want some real time together. Well I gotta go. I'll be back later tonight bro. Don't forget to feed Cookie!" I head to the door.

"I wont! He would never let me forget anyways." I chuckle and close the door behind me. I'm glad for the extra layer of clothing. It's pretty cold out. I should expect that though, it's the day after Christmas. I trudge to my truck, climbing in and starting the engine. I wait a few minutes for the car to heat up. I rub my bare hands together, trying to conduct even the smallest amount if heat. The tips of my fingers are pretty much numb. I grab the wheel and push down on the gas pedal. My truck smoothes forward, crunching over the snow. I drive to the park, taking my time because I don't really want to talk to Marcus. If he had intentions to hurt Four, then I hate him.

I pull up outside of Amity Park. I look at the frost covered trees. They have icicles hanging from them. The sun that is soon to set creates a magical shine to each of them. I slide out of my truck and head in. The only sound is the crack of ice under my feet. Other than that, it's unnervingly quiet. I glance around for any signs of people.

I come to a stop in the clearing I met him in last place. I wipe the snow from the bench and sit down. My ears are perked for any sound. If you listen carefully, you can hear the jingle of the icicles hitting each other. It sounds like little bells of a fairy. This place has a whimsical feel to it.

"Why hello Tris." My head spins to the other side of the clearing. Marcus stands there with a creepy smirk.

"Marcus." I greet stiffly.

"I'm sure you have some information for me?" He walks over to stand a few feet from me.

"About that. I've decided that I would rather not do this job." The heart necklace is searing against my collarbone. I stand up to leave. "Now if you excuse me I must be leaving." A cold hand grips my shoulder.

"Not so fast. Im not finished talking to you." He forces me back down onto the bench. I glare up at him.

"I have places to be." I spit.

"Oh and would one of those places be with your new boyfriend?" I stiffen immediately. "It was predictable from the start. You think I really needed info on Four? Please, if you had really done your research, you would have learned something very important."

"What?" I growl dangerously.

"That I, in fact,...am his father." I'm stunned silent. "Yes. Four is my son. And I needed a way to get to him. Because of him, I didn't get my fathers riches. Nooo, he had to give it to his grandson. Well, I want that money, and you're how I'm going to get it."

"You used me!" I shout. I jump from my seat and am about to punch him. Before I can even create a fist with my hand, something hard and metal hits the back of my head. Marcus smirks as I fall to the ground. My vision is growing blurry and there are black dots everywhere.

"Yes I did. And I'm not done yet." He reaches down and yanks the necklace from my neck. two sets of hands pick me up and drag me away. "Take her to the warehouse!" My mind goes all fuzzy. Everything blends together, sounds, colors. Then everything goes black. Cold flows over my body.

* * *

*Two days Later*

FOUR POV

I sit in my room, reading one if the books I got for Christmas. I expected Tris to be up here already. She usually comes and talks to me at this time. She wasn't here yesterday either. My brow furrows and I find it hard to concentrate on the words on the page. This worries me. Did I do something to push her away? I can't think of anything. I groan and throw the book on my bed. Maybe I can ask Uriah or Christina.

I walk out of my room and glance down the hall. I run down the stairs, taking two at a time. My nerves have gotten the best of me once again. I find Uriah and Christina in the lounge.

"Sup Four?" Uriah greets. Christina just offers a smile. I sit down in a chair, running a hand through my hair. "You seem Stressed, what's wrong?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"Have either of you seen Tris lately?" I ask. They both shake my head.

"Maybe she's sick." Christina offers.

"No. She would have told someone." I don't say that she would have texted me. We never really told anyone about our relationship. I don't want anyone to know. If it got to certain people, I know bad things would happen. I run a hand through my hair again.

"I'm sure she's fine Four." Uriah assures me. I don't believe him. Tris always comes to work, if not to get the money, to see me. Ive never been this worried. I stand abruptly and walk out of the room. Maybe if I got for a walk it'll calm me down. I go outside and the cold hits me right in the chest. Snow falls down lightly from the sky which is clouded. I take a deep breath of crisp air. I walk around to the meadow where me and Tris like to hang out. I walk to the forest, heading for the clearing that I took her to on Christmas. The ashes are still in the fire pit. But there's something else. An envelope. I snatch it up quickly.

When I open it, my nerves sky rocket. Inside is a gold necklace. The one I gave Tris. Now I know something terrible has happened. I take the note out that is also there.

_Dear Tobias,_

_I have a feeling you might want to listen. I have your dear little girl with me and if you don't do as I say, well, let's say something bad might happen to her. I want the money. Bring it to me tomorrow. Oh, and if you call the cops, you know what will happen. Meet me at the abandoned amusement park at midnight. Bring the cash and come alone. I'll see you tomorrow._

_-M_

No. No no no! I can't believe it. How the heck did Marcus find out! I hear steps behind me and I turn around. Chance sits by a tree, looking at me with perked ears. I kneel down and he hops over to me. "Hey buddy." He nudges me. I guess he can sense I'm upset. "I'm afraid Tris might be in big trouble." His ears flatten and he whimpers. Its like he can understand. "Don't worry. We'll get her tomorrow." But my voice shakes when I say this. Wether or not she'll be ok when we get her is what I'm worried about. I don't care if I lose my money, I just want her to be ok.

TRIS POV

When I come to, i see nothing but darkness. Im sitting in a chair, which I know because I can feel the coarse wood beneath me. When I pull my hands, I find that they are binded with rough rope. Same goes for my feet. I growl from frustration. The sound echoes around me. I wonder where I am. My try to make out anything in the darkness but I find it empty. Maybe I'm the only thing here.

"Hello?" I call out. My voice echoes back at me. Well that's not creepy. I try to pull my hands free but my attempts are futile. I sigh and slump in the chair. I should never have trusted Marcus. Since the first time I met him, he had a suspicious vibe around him. I guess I was so desperate for the money I didn't question it. Ugh I should have researched him. I can be so stupid sometimes.

"Well, looks like the little girl has woken up." A door creaks open. Light hits me right in the face and I wince.

"Who's there?"

"Oh you don't remember me?" the malicious voice asks. I can see the outline of him. That voice is somehow familiar. I squint and try to make out his features. "I'm surprised. After all that time in school you spent trying to ignore me. You could say...archenemy." I scowl thoughtfully. Archenemy in school. That could only be one guy.

"Peter." I spit His name like venom.

"that's me! So Tris, what have you been up to?" I glare at him but don't say a word. I always hated him at school. He was a cocky bastard who thought he could get any girl. I had been one of his targets. Whenever he got near me I would either ignore him or flip him off. He never gave up though. I hated him so much. "Oh what happened to the girl that would always tell me off?" He sneers.

"Fine. You want me to tell you off? You're an arrogant, self-centered, cocky, jerky bastard. Happy?" I growl. He just chuckles in amusement.

"So creative."

"Peter! Stop bothering the captive. Marcus needs us outside to keep an eye out for Four." Some guy yells.

"I'm comin Eric!" Peter snaps. "Well gotta go. Bet ya can't wait for your little boyfriend to come save you." I glare at his back as he exits the room. Then it's dark again. I huff angrily. The one time I get kidnapped and I'm stuck with that idiot.

* * *

FOUR POV

I pace back and forth in my room.

"Four calm down! She'll be fine." I told Zeke about everything. The necklace, the note, my father.

"But what if she's not? What if Marcus does something to her?" I curse under my breath.

"We'll know tonight. You just need to sit down. You're sure I can't come with you?" I nod and sit down on my bed,

"He would probably kill her if you did. I'm going to bring Chance though. Keep him in the car just in case." I nod towards Chance who sleeps on a big dog bed in the corner. "If anything happens, he'll help."

"Yah. He seems pretty protective."

"That's exactly why I'm keeping him in the car. If he saw Tris being hurt, well, bad things could happen. He would not be happy." Zeke nods. I guess he's right. I do just have to wait for tonight. But I swear, if he so much as hurts Tris, I will personally murder him.

* * *

TRIS POV

I growl at the two men, Peter and Eric.

"oh shut up Stiff." Peter sneers. That's his old nickname for me. "We gotta take you up. Your boyfriend should be here soon."

"What are you going to once he gets here?" I glare at both of them.

"Marcus will handle that." He forces me to walk forward. my hands are still tied. "Now get goin." I stumble slightly but his grip on my shoulder keeps me from falling. I grumble under my breath as they lead me outside. I wince at the bright lights. My eyes have grown accustomed to the darkness. Even with the sky blanketed with clouds it's brighter. The smell of rusted metal and mold hits my nose. My face scrunched in disgust. We are in a small ally between buildings. I don't see Marcus anywhere. "Now we wait."

* * *

I look at the dark clouds in the sky. This amusement parks been abandoned for years. It had a good reason. A lot of people got hurt in the faulty attractions. I never went here, not the best childhood. It seems like grime and fungus has grown over everything. It's all just got that creepy haunted feel to it.

"ok Chance. You stay here, I'll go find Tris." He whines quietly. I grab the big bag of money and exit the car. Chance jumps up against the window and watches me go into the park. The creak of the boards under my feet add to the creepiness. Its actually built on a. Dock. The only sound is that of my footsteps and the sound of metal screeching against medal like hinges. Probably that big spinning swing. It's like everything has stopped. It's no longer snowing and the wind has died down. Like these events have nature holding it's breath to see what's going to happen. I end up standing near the Ferris wheel, just waiting.

"Ah Tobias, you showed up." The icy voice says from the shadows. I scowl and turn to face him directly.

"Marcus." I greet coldly. He smirks but his eyes show no emotion. I glare at him with full hatred. "Wheres Tris?"

"Oh we'll get to that later. Show me the money?" I hold the bag up. His smirk grows. "Very good."

"Show me Tris." He ignores me and walks closer.

"How much did you bring?"

"A lot." My voice comes out as a growl. He snatches the bag from me and looks inside.

"Hmm I don't know if this is enough..." My hands turn into fist and I grind my teeth.

"Listen here Marcus, if you don't give me her, I will kill you." I warn. He chuckles but there is no humor in his voice.

"Fine. Come on boys!" He yells there's a moments silence then there's a painful scream. Tris! Before I can do anything, Marcus runs. I don't bother chasing him because I know Tris is hurt.

"Tris!" I run in the direction I heard her scream. Two guys pass by me, but I ignore them. The only thing that is in my head is Tris.

* * *

TRIS POV

"come on boy!" Marcus yells from I don't know where. Peter and Eric share a glance. Before I can comprehend anything Peter has a knife. I don't know where he got it. the thin, sharp blade comes flying down across my side. From my ribs to my stomach. I scream with surprise but mostly it's consumed by pain. I fall to the ground and they run away. I clutch my side as the blood leaks between my fingers. When i pull it away, it's covered in the crimson that is my blood. Nausea over takes me and my head drops to the ground. I barely make out a familiar shout.

"Tris!" I know the voice but can't pinpoint it. The pain is overwhelming. The voice says my name again except the time it's closer. I feel a warm hand cradle my face. I look up into those brilliant blue eyes.

"Four." I croak quietly.

"Shhh...you'll be ok. Don't worry." He looks down at my side frantically. I can see the panic on his face. He whips out his phone and dials some number. I can feel myself slipping away. My eyes droop and the pain turns to a dull throb. "Yes I need help. My girlfriends hurt really bad." my eyes close. The last thing I remember is the feeling of his strong arms scooping me off the cold ground. Then it's all pitch black.


	8. Chapter 8

TRIS POV

Have ever been in a state where you can't feel anything? Everything is sorta of black and relentless. Everything thing is quiet except the ringing in your head. You want to open your eyes but your can't. You feel like you could float off but like a brick at the same time. The first thing you feel is a tingle in your toes and fingertips. Then you start to be able to twitch them a bit.

Yah, that's me as of now. My mind is blank, I can't think of anything. How I got wherever I am, why I'm like this, I can't think of anything. The only thing is that constant ringing. It sounds like what I heard at the park when the icicles jingled together. Oh yah, that's the only thing I remember for now. The bright white snow and that jingle of the icicles. I don't know why I went to the park, but I did.

After I don't know how long, I start to regain some of my senses. I hear slight murmuring but it sounds all fuzzy. I can't make out their voices or most of the words. I catch a few like 'Hope' or 'believe'. I wish I could open my eyes to see who it is. Maybe it's Tobias. Hey! I remembered that. I remember it had something to do with Marcus and Tobias. I remember the weird rusty gross smell, from where I don't know. But I also remember the feel of Tobias cuddling me to his chest. That was before I blacked out.

FOUR/TOBIAS POV

"I can't believe I let this happen." I groan. My head lands on the bed next to an unconscious Tris. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let myself fall for her. If I hadn't, maybe she'd be ok.

"Dude, it's not your fault." Zeke shouts for the fifth time. "You did your best and he doctor says she'll be ok. So stop worrying or else I will smack you upside the head." That's Zeke for you. "I'm gonna go get some food. You hungry? You probably are since you've been here all night." I haven't left the hospital since we got here. I refused to leave Tris' side. "What you want?"

"Just get me a sandwich or something. Get some soup in case she wakes up." The doctor said the cut missed everything vital. They just want her to eat soup for some reason. The cut may have missed everything, but they still had to stitch her up and wrap a bandage around her. They said it was around 5 inches.

"K dude. Be back in a few." He leaves me alone with Tris. I look at her soft features and smooth a piece of hair from her face.

"I hope you're ok." I speak aloud. "I'm so sorry this happened. I wish I could something to help. I feel so useless." I sigh quietly. I stroke her cheek bone softly, just staying silent. Suddenly her eyes flutter a bit.

TRIS POV

"I feel so useless." I can finally hear clearly. Poor Tobias. I will my eyes to open. I think they flutter slightly because I feel his hand clamp over mine. "Tris? Are you awake?" I try to open my eyes again and this time I do. I'm met with super bright lights. I groan quietly and shift. This sends a sharp pain to my side. Which causes another groan. He puts a hand on my other side. "Don't move, it's not good my your cut." Oh, that's what the pain is. I open my eyes, squinting to make him out.

"It's bright." I mumble. He nods, holding my hand tightly.

"It'll dim down after a while. You've been in the dark for a while." His thumb does a little trail across my knuckles. "I'm so glad you're ok Tris." He then kisses the back of my hand. I open my eyes a bit wider to see him clearly. "How are you feeling?"

"My side hurts." I mumble. A pinch of quilt flows through me. This is all my fault. I never should have taken the job with Marcus. I don't know if I should tell him about everything.

"Tris, are you ok? You look like you're stressed." He says, concern lacing his words. It just makes me feel worse.

"I am." I mumble under my breath, intent on him not hearing me.

"Why?" Crap! He did hear it.

"First off, I want to ask you some stuff." He raises an eyebrow, a silent show that I should go on. "Who's Marcus and why was he out to get your money?" I know some of the answer but I want to hear it from him. It hurt to talk, I try not to shift too much.

"Yah...Marcus is sorta my dad." I falls silent for a second. "He never really liked me. Hated me actually. After my mother died, he started getting worse. He would...whip me to an extent. After that he would throw me in a closet for hours on end without food." My eyes widen and I have to keep from gasping. This is so messed up. "I told my grand dad about it. He tried to help me, after a while he took me in himself. That was after a pretty severe beating. He let me live at his place for a while. Then he got really sick." It looks like he's going to cry. "He left all his money to me instead of Marcus. Marcus was always jealous, he thought it should have gone to him. Guess he's hated me forever." I reach over and touch his cheek softly. I need to tell him about it.

"It's ok Four. I...need to tell you something too." He touches the hand on his cheek. "Can you help me sit up?" He nods, scooting closer. He puts a hand on my shoulder and slowly pulls me up. I bite my lip to keep from groaning. He helps me to get into a position where I sit back against the head board. He then looks at me expectantly. I run a hand through my hair and sigh. "Please listen Four, don't judge until I'm done." He nods slightly. "So after the accident and Caleb getting injured! I was pretty desperate. I was looking for jobs to get some extra money to help with his bills and food. I didn't find many. Then I met this guy and he said he'd pay me to figure some stuff out for him. Ended up that I had to research this other guy and find out everything he wanted me too. That lead to me taking jobs like that one." His eyebrows draw together. "I was working one day at the shelter and got a random call. It was...Marcus. He uh...told me he needed some info about you and told me to get the job as the maid."

"Wait...did he pay you so you would try to get me to fall for you?" He asks incredulously. His eyes show pain and the feeling you get when someone lies to you.

"No, no Four." I reach over and cup his cheek, tears brimming my eyes. I don't want to think that. "I fell for you on my own accord." I laugh sadly. He looks me in the eye for a few minutes. Then leans his face into my hand. "I don't want you to think I love you because he paid me." My eyes widen as the words fly from the mouth. I just admitted I love him. I rush into the rest of my story. I don't miss his brilliant smile though. "So um... After I got the job and started to get to know you, my mind completely changed. I fell for you and couldn't get back up no matter how hard I tried. I was going to quit the job when I met Marcus next. The day after Christmas. I had gone to the park where he told me to meet him. He ended up knocking me out and taking me. He said that he was going to get the money by using me against you. It had been his expectation that we would fall for each other. I don't know why...I'm not pretty, I'm not desirable, I'm no-" he stops my rambling by kissing me intensely. I kiss him back desperately. I just want him to know how much he means to me. We pull away breathlessly. "Please don't leave me." I beg.

"I'll never leave you." He scoots me over on the bed and sits down next to me. "I promise." He places a soft kiss on my forehead. "Oh and by the way. I love you too."

**That's it! I hope you liked it! Sorry it's a bit short. I'll probably post and Epilogue soon. I'd like to thank everyone for reading this. I love all you guys and can't wait for your feed back.**


End file.
